Illusion
by TheFallenMoon
Summary: They crossed paths in a moonlight lite hallway, and said their goodbyes at the doorstep of his bedchambers. Rating will go up. NejiXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Well I'm new to so please be kind. I love writing fan fiction, and never posted up my work on this site. I'm an author on A Single Spark, so if you like this fic, perhaps you'll like my other work. Just send me a review or something asking for my pen name, and I'll gladly give it to you. **This is only a 2 chapter's fic, so I'll post the next chapter soon. **Rated T but rating may go up in next chapter or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters. I am but a humble Hobo with nothing but the grey lint in his pockets.

**Distraction**

The flick of a tail.

The twitch of an ear.

The blink of an eye.

All these small and insignificant actions caught the attention of raven-haired girl. For what others found unimportant, she found it the most interesting detail. Every little movement of the small animal in front of her seemed to catch her in a trance.

From the way its white fur brushed over in waves from the soft breeze, to the movement of its eyes flicking over to a bird passing by. This all brought the smallest smile to form on her pale, dry lips. With her delicate hands tucked under her chin, and pressed against the wood of the floor, she watched the small feline before her. Watching it from its level.

A soft laugh echoed around her when the cat did something that amused her. Her head tilted to the side, as she observed its particular actions. Others would probably ponder over why this cat held her interest so. If one asked her on any other day, she would probably stutter with a light blush staining her pale cheeks as she tried to come up with an answer. Like they would expect from the shy, gentle, Hinata.

Her white caecilian eyes softened as the kitten stretched and rested, closing its green eyes with a long yawn. Though on this day, if anyone were to ask her…She would probably merely shrug, too captivated in the feline's actions too pay much attention to those around her.

As said before, caught in her own world. She didn't even notice the soft padding of shoes heading in her direction. Nor did she hear when it paused for a few moments, as the owner of said shoes watched her.

-----------------------------------------

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Time seemed to drag on for a certain young hyuuga as he sat in a comfy chair. Though even the comfort of the chair he sat in, didn't cease the undying and everlasting boredom he held inside. Everything seemed normal about him from outside. The way he sat there just seemed to scream "untouchable" and "dignified". His face remained blank, as usual. Though if you looked close enough, you could see the hint of boredom written in his white eyes as he scanned the group of people in front of him.

He had been informed that he was required to show at a meeting. Why, he would never know. He hadn't been paying much attention, betraying the way it seemed as though he took interest in what the old geezers had to say. The only hints to his disinterest was the soft tapping of his shoe against the wooden floor, and the soft drumming his fingers made when they came in contact with his thigh.

All of which, went unnoticed.

Much to his relief, the meeting came to an end. The ones who attended stood and excused themselves. A few on their way out gave the Hyuuga a slight nod, one which he would he return.

"Good day, Neji-sama." One of the female percipients in the meeting gave him a polite nod as she exited the room. Others followed, showing respect for the cold Hyuuga as they excused themselves as well. He bid a few others farewell before escorting himself out. He didn't wish to stay enclosed within those four white walls any longer.

Only the soothing sound of his shoes gently coming in contact with the wooden floors as he strolled down the corridors of his 'home' reached his ears. As he would have guessed, most rooms he passed by were empty, having not been used for over quite a few years. Most who had attended the meeting had gone back to their chambers, so he hadn't expected the faint laughter that drifted down the halls. Although curiosity and slight annoyance for having his peace interrupted, washed over him in waves.

Following the sound, which had come to a stop only a while ago, he soon came upon the person he expected to see last. The very girl that seemed to cause his world anguish, although he refused to admit she had any effect on his life whatsoever. The one who took the role he was to play in life, who had snatched it from his grasp without even trying.

He watched her through dull eyes, taking note on how she didn't even sense his presence. She merely continued on playing with the small feline in front of her, as if it were some new sort of creature. He scoffed. How pathetic. If she couldn't even sense someone that stood but only five feet or so away, then how she'll ever survive as a ninja, he'll never know.

Having heard the soft sound that escaped the boy's lips, a small gasp escaped her own pale ones. Sitting up quickly, she glanced in his direction. White clashed with white the moment their eyes locked. She stared at his stoic face with a surprised expression. He was the last person she expected to see at this time. Dim moonlight shone down on the two figures as they remained without speaking a word to the other.

The soft breathing was the only sound heard for the longest time until the silence was finally broken.

"N-Neji-Sama." The soft and gentle voice of Hinata was the first to speak out. Standing up slowly, the thin material of her sun dress was slowly ceased of all wrinkles, only sticking to her body in the slightest. The moonlight that was let in shown down on her slim frame, making her creamy skin look much more appealing to the eye. Neji's was no exception.

His gaze skimmed over her petite form before returning to her face. His face was held with no emotion, as usual but this time there was a slight difference in the way he looked at her. Though of course, being Hinata, she was completely clueless to her cousin's odd stare. "Your father won't be all too pleased if he hears you're wasting time on a _cat_…at this late of an hour." His voice held the same silky texture as ever, but was oddly pleasing to her ears; less intimating then before.

When his eyes remained locked with hers, even after he had spoken, a shiver ran down her back. Her eyes slightly widened in horror when she realized the shiver wasn't one of fear, but of pleasure. She mentally shook her head, tossing away any stray thoughts before returning her attention back to the Hyuuga before her. She gave him a small bow before answering, head still lowered. "My father hasn't come back from a meeting, so I've had the evening free for the day." Her head snapped up when she heard his scoff once more.

A delicate eyebrow was raised at her. "Since when have you had a busy evening besides when you train, as you so foolishly call it?" His tone hadn't changed from the usual monotone, but she couldn't help but feel that smallest bit hurt from his words. Her face turned away, though she refused to cry in front of him. She wouldn't allow him the satisfaction that he brought her down to her knees yet again.

He watched her head turn away from him, and lower the slightest. He remained silent after that last comment and made no move to leave. "Gomen Nasi" He had almost missed her quiet apology, but caught it just in time. He continued to stare back at her through dull eyes. To tell the truth, he had no wish to argue with his cousin, for the meeting earlier had drained him of his energy. Even if all he had been doing was sitting in a chair the entire time.

After a few passing moments, he turned away from her and started heading toward his bedchambers. "Your apology is unnecessary." He didn't hear her footsteps follow him, so he assumed she stayed behind. It was only when the sound of a gasp and something making contact with the wooden floors reach his ears, did he stop. A million possibilities crossed his mind before he even turned and looked, but he hadn't expected the one he was about to see.

End of Chapter

There is the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it wasn't much longer.

I may post a third chapter as well, but for now, I'm thinking about only two. It all depends on how the story progresses.

--TheFallenMoon


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter 2. I know the last chapter sort of lacked….action, in a way. Though, I promise you that this chapter will have a bit more. Perhaps I'll have this story have a few more chapters, instead of just 2, so it's not speeding through some areas. I was listening to "Come clean" While writing this, so it had some influence.

Well, hope you enjoy it anyway. I'll advise you all to check the rating after awhile, to make sure whether it's gone up or not. It probably will after this chapter. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I am merely borrowing them to play. I'll put them back once I'm done, Promise. ;

-TheFallenMoon

Chapter 2

…Or perhaps he was. Hinata's fallen form reflected in Neji's cold, empty eyes as he stood there. Silence engulfed the two, the mere blow of the breeze as it brushed fallen leaves drifted throughout. The small detail of how her blunt nails seemed to want to claw away the boards underneath her didn't go unnoticed. Her pale, exposed, shoulders shook slightly as she tried to control herself. He watched, silently, with an aloof expression.

It struck. All across the sky, a lightening bolt made an entrance followed shortly after with ruthless rain that beat down upon the earth. The loud roar of thunder shook the ground along with its inhabitants, showing its arrival. Humans rushed to seek shelter, as they scurried from one street to the next until finally reaching their destination.

They stayed still, neither one daring to move. He merely continued to look down upon her fallen form, as she clutched her side. He knew not of what she was going through, though but her pained expression, something was indeed wrong. He could hear her rugged breaths clearly, along with the rain drops that fell and scattered across the ground just outside. He wasn't quick to move to her side. It was only when she made an attempt to stand, only to sway slightly, did he walk to her side.

It hurt. This pain that constricted at her side brought tears to her eyes that threatened to spill over. Small gasps escaped her lips before dizziness overwhelmed her, and the need to vomit was increasing. She clamped a hand over her mouth, before snapping her head up when the light touch of fingers on her shoulder was felt. Her eyes locked with Neji's.

She couldn't quite read the emotions on his face, but when could she ever, as he looked down upon her. He gripped her shoulder just hard enough to make her wince, before pulling her up to her feet. Her legs felt shaky, but she managed to stand on her own when he let go. Her hand slowly fell to her side, the feeling of throwing up here and now vanishing. She blinked up tiredly before lowering her gaze to the floor. She knew what was wrong, and had kept it hidden from everyone for quite awhile. Though she knew it wouldn't last long before someone took notice of her absence at the breakfast table, or her ever growing stomach.

However, Neji was the last person she wanted to let know. Much less be the first person to know of her carefully hidden secret. She feared of the harsh words he'd toss at her without a second thought, and the fallen respect he'd have of her once he'd know. Though none of it compared to the disappointed look her father would give her, or the beating she knew awaited. Memories of that fated night flashed across her eyes. The passion…The lust…Lack of control….Everything contributed to the state she was in now.

She took a chance, and peered up at the older boy that she knew was watching. She had felt his eyes bore holes into her body, and could take it no longer. As she expected, he was watching her. Though the intensity of his stare caused her body to tense. Every detail then became acute to her eyes. The way raven strands of hair fell upon the pale skin of his face…The way the collar of his shirt was open just enough to show a small proportion of creamy skin…The way his body seemed to be a lot closer then it probably was…and his silence was unnerving. Though it didn't last long.

"Are you quite done with staring at me?"

Hinata's face flushed at his question, and her gaze lifted up to his face. Slight amusement was hidden within his eyes, though she managed to catch it. Her mouth opened, though her words dried upon her tongue instantly. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe she was thinking of Neji, her cousin, in such a manner. Though no matter how much she pushed those thoughts away…they always returned. Her eyes widened when he neared closer and extended a hand out toward her face.

The fleeting touch of his fingers brushing against her cheek made her face flush more then it already was. She stared back at his face and his eyes locked with hers just before lowering and drawing nearer. She sucked in a breath when she felt his lips touch the skin of her neck. Her mind panicked. She couldn't understand what he was doing, or WHY for that matter. She could only stand there, as his lips traveled up her neck till they reached her jaw line. Her eyes closed tight as she was backed up against the wall and his body pressed against her own fragile one.

Her breaths came out rugged as the feeling of his hands wandering and the pit of her stomach heating up engulfed her. Though, they were silenced once his pale lips covered hers.

"Hinata…"

Her eyes opened to find the warmth of his body gone, and his still form standing the same three feet away. She was no longer pressed against the wall, but was standing in the same spot as before. She blinked as she tried to comprehend what had happened. Her hand reached up and touched her lips before looking up at him. He had the same aloof expression as usual, but he was staring at her oddly. It was then did she realize…she had imagined it all up. He had never reached out to her, nor pressed his body against hers… it had it been all but an illusion.

"Hinata."

His cold voice brought her out of her thoughts long enough to look up at him. "H-hai." He stared back at her for a few lingering moments before responding.

-----End of chapter 2------

Well, there's chapter 2. Eh, I bet you all hate me because I ended it there. I'll answer any question in chapter 3, and probably some will be answered in the story itself.

Hope you guys liked it.

-TheFallenMoon


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Illusion

**Rating: **T (will go up)

**Paring: **Neji x Hinata

**Warnings:** In this chapter…eh. Some adult suggestive scenes, but other then that…nope.

**Summary: **They crossed paths in a moonlight lit hallway, and said their goodbyes at the doorstep of his bedchambers.

**-Authors note-**

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I won't lie and say I had other stuff to do, exams, or any other kind of junk. I was just REALLY lazy and had a serve case of writers block. So yea. Hope my fans (if any) can forgive me? To make up for the long wait, I wrote more then usual. Hope that works for ya.

Well, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 3:** Why? 

Her fragile frame shivered slightly from cold and goose bumps stretched out over her arms that were pulled tightly against her form. Her knees shook from underneath her thin dress as she lay there silently. Her pupil less eyes watched a certain Hyuuga wearily as said Hyuuga walked just as silently from one end of the room to the other. The change of scenery only slightly unnerved her. She lay there, shivering and all, in the Hyuuga prodigy's bedchambers, tucked underneath the covers of his bed. The concept didn't quite register in her mind, for obvious surprise and panic was lacking. An open window with only a thin white curtain covering it was the cause of her discomfort for the moment, for in letting the cold breeze inside; it racked her body with shivers.

Though she couldn't deny the cold breeze wasn't the only one causing a shiver or two run up her spine. As the long haired kunoichi finished up a scroll or two, he would every now and then catch her eye. Their eyes locked for a few brief moments before he would look away and she would shudder. She tried to convince herself that it was merely her eyes playing tricks on her when she saw his gaze rack down her form, and back up again. The Neji she knew wouldn't give her a second glance, and yet here he was.

She adverted her gaze to the thin material of the sheets that covered her. It took a few seconds before realization dawned to her. She was quick to spring up, though was quick to regret it when pain pierced her head. She let her torso fall back against the softness the bed and relished in the feeling of the fresh pillows cushioning her head. She stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before slowly letting her gaze wander over to silent Hyuuga. White clashed instantly and the feeling of slender fingers gripping her chin suddenly became fresh in her mind as well as her memories from earlier. After all, it had happened not too long ago.

_She swallowed the lump in her throat when he refused to speak, and merely watched her with calculating eyes. She felt he could see everything down to the very darkest depths of her soul. She felt so exposed standing there, that her arms subconsciously moved to cover herself. This didn't go unnoticed by said Hyuuga, for he was quick to speak._

"_There is something…." He paused momentarily, his eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch, and the intensity with which he watched her increased. "…something you are hiding." She froze at his accusation. Her mind panicked. Had he truly found her out already? She tried to convince herself he couldn't have, that he had no proof. She hadn't given herself away, had she?_

_She forced herself to calm down, and took in a deep breath. Looking at his expression, which was aloof as usual, she found no hint as to whether or not he was bluffing. Though Neji wasn't one to lie, she knew that much. She swallowed down the lump in her throat before replying meekly, "I don't understand, Neji-Sama…" He remained silent after that, and she wasn't willing to break the silence herself. A tense feeling clung to the air like cobwebs, refusing to leave. He was the first to break the silence by taking a step forward._

_Her breath hitched when he reached out. Images from earlier flashed across her eyes of when he had reached out very like the same. When their bodies pressed together…only this time, it wasn't an illusion. The feeling of his blunt nails pressing into her skin when he gripped her chin was like fire, causing her to freeze and body to tense. How ironic. His face neared, but she couldn't hear the words that spilled from his pale lips when they moved. The sound of rain crashing down to earth was all that drifted to her ears, along with the occasional thunder._

_She sucked in a breath before her knees buckled and her vision gave way to darkness. She could feel arms wrap around her before submitting to unconsciousness. _

Her face flushed slightly at the memory. She was sitting up now, even though it caused her head to feel light and throb, she stared down at her hands which were slightly shaking. A shadow cast over her, and quickly looking up, she was met with the aloof gaze of her cousin. She couldn't help but interpret his expression as if he was mentally saying she was doing something foolish.

"It would do you best to lie down." Breaking eye contact momentarily, he turned his back to her, reaching out for something that sat on the table only a few feet away. She slowly lowered herself back down, not wanting to anger him in any way, and simply observed. He turned back to her only a few moments afterward with a small white towel in his hands. He glanced down at her as he lowered it to her forehead.

She gasped softly at the damp material, but didn't complain as he took a step back and walked away once more. She watched him, slowly relaxing as she grew accustomed to the cold, damp towel on her head. Her gaze followed his graceful movements as he glided over toward the open window. She sighed softly in relief when he closed it shut.

The dim lamp in the corner of the room did little of a job at keeping the room lit, giving the room a glow. Neji paid this no heed of course as he took a seat at his desk, noting how it had scrolls scattered about the surface. Hinata adverted her gaze from his form, remembering what had happened last time he had caught her staring. Though removing her gaze did nothing to relive her confusion. He wasn't obliged to do any of this. So why was he?

Reaching up, she removed the cloth from her head and discarded it somewhere on the sheets. Her exposed legs swung over the edge and she slowly slid off the soft futon. Standing, her thin dress straightened, ceased of all wrinkles that had formed. She took a step forward, the noise causing the older Hyuuga's eyes to flicker over to her form. He watched her for a few silent moments, taking in her state, before standing. With the scrolls forgotten momentarily, along with other paperwork, he watched her.

She shook slightly. Barely visible. The shivers that ran up her spine returning. She watched him approach with a look in his eyes she couldn't describe. An ounce of fear entered her, only to leave as quickly as it had come when he disappeared suddenly only to appear before her in an instant. She gasped and took a step back, only for him to follow her exact movements and stand before her only inches away. She raised her gaze to his own, her eyes wide while his were but lacking in emotion.

A smirk slowly stretched out across his pale lips.

"W-what are-" She began, only to be cut off by his lips roughly crashing down on her own pale ones. Her eyes widened further, if possible, and she was tempted to take another step back, but as if reading her mind he slid a cold hand across her back and pulled her close. She gasped, and seeing his chance, he invaded her mouth and explored. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt as she felt herself being pushed back and against a wall. Her breathing quickened when she felt the soft nudge of his knee trying to pry open her legs. His kiss deepened, sensing her slight resistance, and she was quick to fall back into his trance once more.

Her legs eased open, and his knee slipped in between. She broke the kiss suddenly with a gasp, and her hands gripped his shirt tighter. "N-Neji-Sama…"

She blinked, noticing her breathing was rugged and she was leaning against a table near her for support. Her body was flushed and she was quick to notice with slight dismay that the warmth that had been pressed against her not too long ago was no longer. Her eyes widened in realization and her head snapped up. To her horror, Neji seemed frozen in place with his eyes a fraction of an inch wider than usual. Those pale eyes solemnly trained on her.

She began to panic. If that truly had been her imagination once again…had he heard her? Well, the look on his face almost confirmed her fears. An awkward silence stretched out, racking her body in doubts and shame. She shouldn't think of her cousin in such a matter. This sentence ran across her mind a thousand times, though as much as she tried, she couldn't force herself in supporting it a hundred percent. She felt sick, disgusted by her own thoughts and raging hormones that she couldn't control. Her focus had been placed upon the prodigy, watching for his next move intently…

…That is, until she could take it no longer.

The way he stared at her…

She could almost _see_ the disgust and horror in his eyes…All directed towards her. She was sure of it.

The door was swung open, her thin figure making its way through at a quick pace, longing to create as much distance between herself and the silent figure as possible. The walls were a blur, the paintings she would once stop and admire, no longer of importance. She only cared to get away; Far away. Though the gods did not heed her wishes, and so, it wasn't long before she heard footsteps behind her as she weaved throughout the endless corridors. Her eyes closed, a knot forming in her throat as she tried to pick up the pace. She couldn't look at him. No…not now.

* * *

He hadn't expected it. Not from innocent Hinata. Anyone but her.

So as he dashed after her fleeing form, he briefly questioned himself why.

Why did his heart skip a beat at her moan…?

Why didn't he feel disgusted, disgusted she had moaned out his name in such a way?

Why?

Why…did he follow her, and reach out? He couldn't understand the reason behind his motives. Couldn't understand why once he had gotten a grip of her arm, he had pulled her against himself in such a rush, it sent them both tumbling.

Couldn't understand…

…understand why he had closed the gap between them, and once he pulled away, it left him gasping.

Ridiculous. He, Neji Hyuuga, unable to understand something, leaving him dumbfounded…it was unheard of; and yet…

* * *

-End of chapter 3---

Alright, the **next chapter shall be the last. **

**I warn you now, the next chapter, **_**WILL**_** be a lemon! So don't complain to me, about how your young innocent eyes were corrupted by my lemon. I warn you now, and I'll warn you again in the next chapter.**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of mine. It…was interesting to write. Hope I didn't confuse anyone with the ending. Alright then.

**REVIEW**


End file.
